Ampun, DJ!
by Aldomira
Summary: Akhirnya Chanyeol bersumpah kalau dia tidak akan selingkuh lagi. EXO Chanyeol, Block B P.O, tokoh misteri; xxxxi dan xxxxi dari grup rookie.


Genre: General, semi-Romance

Rating: T

Warning: Fandom Crossover.

Note: Karena ada seonggok marshmallow pink yang jago sekali soal music. Dan aku cinta ChanPyo sedalam aku cinta ship lain, Cahyo dan Jihoon-goon itu duo tiang yang tiada tanding

+Ampun, DJ!+

Giliran Chanyeol masih dua jam lagi tapi dia sudah duduk duduk di Club, memainkan ponselnya sambil memakai penyumbat telinga. Suara dari speaker terlalu keras untuk telinga tampannya dan Chanyeol tidak mau pendengarannya rusak, lagipula dia di sini bukan untuk ajojing, tapi untuk kerja.

"Hyung!"

Samar samar Chanyeol mendengar suara Jihoon, dan dia merasa ada yang menepuk bahunya.

Chanyeol menoleh, itu benar Jihoon.

"Hai, Jihoon, bagaimana di atas?" tanya Chanyeol, berteriak di ruangan yang bising.

Jihoon duduk di sebelah Chanyeol. Dia berteriak juga, "Parah, sound system-nya buruk!"

Chanyeol berusaha mendengar Jihoon dan dia berhasil, itu juga karena Jihoon berteriak di depan mukanya.

Chanyeol kembali sibuk dengan ponselnya.

Baekhyunee_chngln menyukai sebuah foto. Foto Suzy yang yang diambil saat pembuatan MV kolaborasi mereka.

Chanyeol mengangguk angguk, paham kenapa Baekhyun melakukannya, untuk promosi juga.

D.O dan Chen tidak pakai media sosial, tidak asyik. Mereka berdua benci privasi mereka diganggu, tidak seperti Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang memang senang berbagi.

Jadi, sekarang tidak ada aku lain yang bisa Chanyeol cek, paling cuma Oohsehun, tapi kenapa juga dia harus mengecek akun sahabatnya dari SMP itu?

Tiba-tiba ada pesan dari Baekhyun.

Good luck!~:*

Chanyeol membalas,

Masih dua jam lagi~ (TT_TT)

Baekhyun membalas,

kkk

Sudah itu saja.

Saat Chanyeol melirik Jihoon, teman yang sudah dia anggap adiknya sendiri itu tahu tahu sudah memegang gelas, entah isinya minuman apa.

Dan Jihoon menepuk paha Chanyeol dengan tidak sabaran.

Apa coba maksudnya?

"Lepas sumbat telingamu, Hyung!"

Jihoon berteriak-teriak tapi Chanyeol malas mendengarkannya.

Jihoon kemudian menunjuk telinganya sendiri, seperti menyuruh Chanyeol melepas penyumbat telinganya.

"Apa?" tanya Chanyeol, suara keras yang datang ke telinganya datang terlalu tiba tiba, tapi Chanyeol sudah terbiasa.

" Dengarkan, Hyung."

Mereka diam, mendengarkan lagu yang sedang diputar.

Awalnya datar, nyaman di telinga, lalu perlahan-lahan bunyinya makin penuh. Chanyeol mendengar bass yang bergetar dan lalu bunyi bunyian sintetis yang manis sekali.

Chanyeol menatap Jihoon, menunjuk ke atas lalu mengendikkan bahu.

Jihoon juga mengendikkan bahu.

Kira kira siapa yang ada di atas?

Siapapun itu, dia sudah membuat Chanyeol hampir mati penasaran, Chanyeol bingung bagaimana menjelaskannya tapi anak yang ada di atas dan mengatur musik apa yang dimainkan adalah personifikasi dari musik pop-sintetis yang manis.

Chanyeol bisa mati penasaran kalau tidak tahu namanya hari ini juga.

Jihoon berdiri membawa gelas gelasnya dan dia menarik tangan Chanyeol. Mereka saling tatap, kalau pikiran mereka sama berarti jawabannya adalah ruang tunggu.

Sebuah ruang kedap suara berwarna putih yang merupakan satu satunya akses menuju arena, meja DJ, tapi Chanyeol menyebutnya arena.

Dan mereka masuk kesana.

"Hai, P.O."

"Oh, hai!"

"Tadi kau keren."

"Seperti biasa, aku selalu keren, Noona."

Jihoon mengobrol dengan seorang DJ perempuan, sementara Chanyeol berkeliling ruangan. Tepat di sebelah pintu menuju tangga ada satu papan tulis kecil, daftar DJ yang main hari ini.

Chanyeol membacanya, menelusuri sampai menemukan nama yang dia kenal.

P.O, itu nama panggung Jihoon.

SVT.

SVT? Siapa itu SVT? Ini pertama kali Chanyeol mendengar nama itu.

Elly

Chanyeol (Chngln)

Chanyeol mengetuk papan itu, berarti dia punya waktu untuk mencegat si SVT ini.

Chanyeol keluar lagi dari ruangan itu, dia berusaha melihat SVT yang ada di atas sana.

Tapi yang Chanyeol lihat cuma rambut berwarna pink.

Biasanya dia bisa melihat muka DJ dari sini, tapi kali ini dia tidak bisa. Chanyeol bahkan sekarang sudah memakai kacamatanya dan sudah mencari posisi yang lebih strategis.

Tapi SVT masih tidak terlihat.

Sebenarnya ini salah siapa? Chanyeol yang bodoh atau SVT yang pendek? Berapa coba tingginya? Kenapa dia tidak terlihat sama sekali? Memangnya dia cuma 150 cm, apa?

Atau! Atau SVT memang cewek imut setinggi 150 cm.

Mungkin.

Chanyeol kembali menikmati satu lagu lagi yang SVT mainkan, masih sangat sintetis dan manis, tapi kali ini terkesan seksi. Bisa bisa SVT ini menggabungkan manis dan seksi disaat yang sama, membuat Chanyeol tidak bisa tidak ikut menari.

Dan dia berhenti tiba tiba.

SVT selesai, SVT selesai!

Sialan!

Bisa bisanya dia selesai begitu saja!

Ya, walaupun itu juga bagian dari seninya. Memunculkan perasaan kalau masih belum puas dengan penampilan SVT.

Chanyeol tertawa, dia idiot! Dia berlari ke ruang tunggu dan berlari menuju tangga, dia harap SVT belum turun.

"Santai, Chanyeol. Giliranku dulu baru kau."

"Oh, Elly!" DJ perempuan setelah SVT, "SVT sudah turun?"

Chanyeol entah kenapa berdebar.

"Belum, SVT masih diatas."

Dan SVT yang dibicarakan turun.

Chanyeol menelan ludahnya.

SVT adalah anak cowok kecil berambut pink muda dengan mata sipit seperti kucing. SVT sedikit terasa menyeramkan, tapi D.O lebih berbahaya lagi, radar Chanyeol sudah terpercaya untuk itu.

"Tadi itu keren." puji Elly.

"Terimakasih, Seonbae." jawab SVT, lembut, Chanyeol mau mati saja.

Elly naik ke atas dan Chanyeol menghalangi jalan SVT.

Demi Monggu-Jjanggu-Jjangah! SVT ini mungil sekali, jauh lebih mungil dari Baekhyun, bahkan dari Taeil-nya Jihoon. Chanyeol yakin perbedaan tinggi mereka lebih dari 20 cm.

Dan sekarang SVT menengadah padanya.

Manis, Chanyeol rasa dia diabetes.

"Permisi?"

"Ja-jadi kau SVT?" tanya Chanyeol.

SVT adalah dosa, kalau anak ini mau mungkin Chanyeol bisa menjadikannya selingkuhan. Semuanya bisa diatur asal Baekhyun tidak tahu.

Dan lagi Chanyeol sangat menyukai makhluk makhluk manis, walaupun dia alergi kucing.

"Bukan, SVT itu crew-ku."

Dan mungkin karena muka Chanyeol jadi terlalu ambigu, si SVT yang katanya bukan SVT ini pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol.

"Tunggu, siapa namamu!?"

Si SVT ini duduk di satu meja, dan cuma memesan air putih, dia sedang memainkan ponselnya saat Chanyeol menghampirinya.

"Kau manis, kau tahu?"

SVT diam saja, mungkin dia jijik karena Chanyeol memalukan.

"Apa kau mau main ke studio-ku, kita bisa buat remix yang keren, atau buat mixtape, kau mau?"

SVT masih diam saja.

"Atau kau mau makan? Aku hapal restoran enak di sekitar sini, Kamong Cafe juga enak."

SVT tetap diam saja. Dia minum air putihnya lagi.

"Kenapa kau cuma minum air putih? Ayo pesan sesuatu, Hyung yang akan bayar untukmu."

SVT akhirnya bicara, "Terimakasih, tapi maaf aku baru sembilan belas."

"Apa!?" Chanyeol ternganga, sembilan belas? "Kau masih kecil dan sudah main ke tempat seperti ini, berani sekali."

SVT diam lagi.

"Tapi Hyung bisa mengajarimu minum, kalau kau mabul, Hyung akan mengantarmu dengan aman ke rumah, hm. Dimana rumahmu?"

SVT berdiri, mungkin dia merasa Chanyeol keterlaluan.

Dia berjalan ke pintu keluar dan Chanyeol mengikutinya. Tiba-tiba SVT melambai pada seseorang.

Orang itu berjalan cepat ke arah mereka.

"Setidaknya tinggalkan nomor ponselmu untuk Hyung." kata Chanyeol.

"Maaf, Hyung." kata SVT, dia memeluk orang yang menghampirinya dan mencium bibirnya sekilas.

Orang itu, sesama cowok manis berambut biru muda terlihat bingung, tapi dia langsung mengerti.

Mengerti kalau Chanyeol baru saja menggoda pacar orang.

Ampun, Chanyeol minta ampun pada DJ dan pacarnya ini, Chanyeol tidak bermaksud buruk, dia tidak tahu kalau cowok manis itu sudah punya pacar.

Baik, Chanyeol juga paham.

"A-aku, aku cuma menyukai penampilannya tadi, kurasa kita bisa berkolaborasi." kata Chanyeol, mencoba melindungi diri.

Si rambut biru memandangnya penuh selidik dan Chanyeol merasa dia sekilas mirip Baekhyun. Coba Baekhyun berambut biru begitu, cocok tidak, ya?

"A-aku Chanyeol dari Chinguline-"

"Chanyeol-sshi! Chinguline! Ya ampun!" si rambut biru segara menjabat tangan Chanyeol, apa dia fans?

"Chanyeol-sshi pasti kenal Oh Sehun dari R&G, kan!? Aku fans berat Kai!"

R&G? Oh? Run&Gun! Dance crew pimpinan Sehun dan Kai, dua orang temannya.

"Tentu saja! Mereka temanku!"

"Ini memang jodoh! Chanyeol-sshi bisa memanggilku KONDOU HOSHI dari SVT! Jadi apa kita benar benar bisa kolaborasi!?"

+Ampun, DJ!+

Jihoon tertawa sampai menangis saat Chanyeol cerita.

"Tertawa saja sampai kau mati, Pyo Jihoon."

Jihoon masih saja tertawa.

Chanyeol menulis KONDOU HOSHI, dengan huruf roman kapital di notes.

"Ya, jadi ceritanya si Hoshi-san ini pernah pertukaran pelajar ke Jepang dan tinggal bersama keluarga Kondou, lalu pacarnya, SVT yang kita cari cari waktu itu, sebenarnya nama panggungnya adalah Woozi." kata Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menghela napas.

"Sudahlah, aku tidak mau cari selingkuhan lagi. Aku akan setia pada Baekkie-ku tercinta."

"Nah! Itu dia pesan moralnya, Hyung. Jangan selingkuh."

+FIN+


End file.
